A Christmas One Shot
by KyouManX57
Summary: Christmasy, a little smutty and all that sibling love you all come to this site to read.


**Okay everyone here's an obligatory Christmas one-shot, I've decided this will be my last update until after the holiday season for a bit of a hiatus so don't expect another update until maybe late January to early February so I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo**

Synopsis: This fiction takes place after the anime and the sibling's agreement was to act as normal siblings in front of everyone but after they both graduate college they would restart their relationship from where it left off. The Kousaka family will be Christian instead of Shintoists or whatever so the siblings can freely celebrate Christmas in the house since Daisuke seems like a devout person when it comes to whatever religion he decides to follow. BTW Kirino will be a little more perverted in this fic so don't be surprised if she OOC.

Ko: "Merry Christmas Kyou!"

Ky: "Hey Kouhei, about time you got here, you ready to go?"

Ko: "Yep."

I'm currently in my room messing around on Kirino's laptop trying my very best not to look up any dirty stuff, I had called Kouhei over so we could wander around town and help each other pick out presents for people we didn't know what to buy for.

Ky: "Alright let's go."

We exited my room but before we could leave the door to Kirino's room flew open and with an irritated look on her face she marched past us and blocked the way downstairs.

Ki: "Where do you think you're going idiot? And what's he doing here?"

Ky: "First: that's none of your business and Second: I invited him here."

Ki: "Well I don't like him here, tell him to get lost."

Ky: "We don't plan on staying anyway so we'll gladly do that."

Ki: "Eh?! B-but you can't leave I had plans."

Ky: "Well you should've ran them by me before I made my own plans, sorry but you're going to have to make due until I get back."

Ko: "You know Kyousuke we can always just do this tomorrow."

Ky: "No she'll just keep doing this and we'll run out of time, better that we get this done now rather than later."

Ki: "G-get what done? What are you talking about?"

Ky: "Like I said none of your business, come on Kouhei let's go."

Ko: "S-sure."

Ky: "Don't be scared of her she's more bark than bite, at least to anybody besides me."

Ko: "Yeah but I don't feel comfortable just pushing past her."

Ky: "Alright here let me see."

I stood before Kirino and she stubbornly looked up at me completely refusing to move, so I shoved my hands under her armpits and lifted her out of the way for Kouhei to get by.

Ki: "Eh?! Hey put me down you pervert!"

As Kouhei was getting by Kirino began to repeatedly kick me in the face with her stocking clad feet but thankfully they were pretty weak so I was able to stand firm and I was able to get a good look up her khaki mini pencil skirt.

Ky: "Okay calm down you banshee, I'm putting you down."

I quickly placed her back down and attempted to leave but it was then that she wrapped her arm around my neck, her leg around my stomach and pulled me to the ground.

Ki: "Oh no you don't!"

Ko: "Kyousuke!"

Ki: "Hisssssssssss!"

Ko: "Ah!"

Ki: "Back off! There's no way you're taking my brother!"

Ky: "Ach! Go wait for me outside Kouhei I'll take care of this."

Ko: "Uh, you sure you got this man?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: " _{Chomp}_."

Ky: "Ah!"

Out of nowhere Kirino began to bite down onto my neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Ky: "What the hell are you doing you little vampire!"

Ki: "(Th)ere's (n)o wa(y) I'm (l)e(tt)ing (y)ou (l)ea(v)e i(d)iot!"

Ko: "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Ky: "Yeah just go on ahead I'll be down in a minute."

Ko: "Okay."

With Kouhei gone Kirino loosened her legs, wrapped her other arm around my chest and stopped biting me.

Ki: "There's no way I'm going to let him take you away from me."

Ky: "Jeez why do you have think that every time Kouhei comes over? I keep telling you I'm not interested in guys."

Ki: "Yeah but just look at him, with a face like that he can get any man he wants, gay or not, plus he throws a loophole into our agreement."

Ky: "Yeah I know that whole girlfriend boyfriend thing but like I said I'm not interested in him or guys in general, I like girls dammit."

Ki: "How do I know that? How do I know you aren't just hiding your feelings? After all I've been offering myself to you since summer vacation started, sometimes on an actual silver platter, and not once have you accepted, seriously what straight man just refuses something like that?"

Ky: "One who is also a responsible adult unlike some people."

Ki: "Grrr _{suck}_."

Ky: "H-hey stop sucking on my neck you're going to leave a mark!"

Ki: "(Th)a(t)'s (th)e (p)oin(t) i(d)io(t)."

Ky: "If you really need proof I'm not into him I did look up your skirt when you were kicking me in the face."

Ki: "Eh-"

Ky: "And as someone who is constantly hounding her own brother to take her virginity you really have no right to call me a pervert."

Ki: "…Okay then what color panties am I wearing?"

Ky: "Blue striped ones because you know they're my favorite."

Ki: "Heh if I knew you were going to look I would have gone commando."

Ky: "And I would have enjoyed the view even more, now if I've made my case can you let me go?"

Ki: "…Fine."

Kirino finally let go of my neck and I was able to get back up.

Ki: "Now you better be home by five got that?"

Ky: "Are you nuts?! It's only 4:10 that gives me less than an hour!"

Ki: "That should give you plenty of time to do what you need to do."

Ky: "How about you just calm your stockings? I'll be home whenever I'm done and if you let me go now I'll do whatever you want when I get back."

Ki: "Reall-"

Ky: "As long as it doesn't involve anything sexual, dammit woman why I have to say that every time I make that kind of offer?"

Ki: "Hmmmph, fine but you better not take too long got it?"

Ky: "Yeah, yeah."

Ki: "And I better not find out you were doing anything weird with HIM, remember those marks I just gave you make your butt mine, MIIIINE."

Ky: "You can be really creepy sometimes you know that?"

Ki: "Whatever's necessary to keep you out of his clutches."

Ky: "Yeah, well I better get going, later _{kiss}_."

Ki: "Eh?!~"

With that kiss to the cheek Kirino instantly fell to her knees with a huge blush on her face and her eyes completely out of focus giving me the chance to escape out the front door where I found Kouhei just finishing up with a snowman.

Ko: "Hey man, you alright?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Ko: "Man she really did a number on your neck, hehe looks kind of like a hickey."

Ky: "Shut up."

Ko: "You know I'm starting to wonder if your sister has a crush on you with the way she acts."

 _If only you knew._

Ky: "No it's just that ever since we got back on good terms she's been trying to compensate, though with her it's more like overcompensate."

Ko: "I see, it's a good thing Sena and I are so close, we'd never be on bad terms and we're always so sweet and nice to each other that there's no way I'd ever feel anything negative towards her, she's my morning sunshine.~"

Ky: "You sure you're not crushing on your sister?"

Ko: "NO."

Ky: "Sure you aren't."

We continued on to Akiba and got the presents we needed, Kouhei got a set of earrings for his mom and a watch for his dad. I got each of my parents a new robe and slipper set and Kirino a pair of ice skates to go with the pair I bought for myself. I get home at around 7:20 and I walked past the open living room door where mom was watching TV and dad was reading a book.

Ky: "I'm home! Hi mom, good evening father."

Dai: "Hm."

Yo: "Hi sweetie, there's some leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry."

Ky: "Thanks."

I walk upstairs to my room and stow my gifts into my closet but when I turn around I see a glass of white fluid on my desk next to a note, I walk over and pick up the note to read.

(Dear Big Brother

I thought you might be tired and cold from walking around all afternoon so I left this glass of nonalcoholic eggnog here for you to drink, I know you might be thinking "she must have put something weird in this". But I swear on my entire anime collection that it's completely safe so go ahead and enjoy then after you're done with that head over to my room.

XOXO your little sister.)

Ky: "Idiot what if mom saw this? Though given how warm the glass is she probably put it in here as soon as she saw me coming home."

I crumple the note and toss it into my bin before lifting the glass and giving it a sniff.

Ky: " _{sniff, sniff}_ Hmm, that smell is all too familiar, that little rapist definitely spiked this with something."

I place my lips on the rim of the cup and without actually drinking the nog I give myself a milk mustache, then with drink in hand I exit my room and head towards Kirino's door to give it a knock.

Ky: "Hey Kirino I'm home!"

Immediately I hear her moving around before swinging her door open.

Ki: "About time you got here idiot! Hm, I see you already drank the eggnog."

Ky: "Yeah, thanks for leaving it for me."

I take another fake sip.

Ky: "It's really good, you want some?"

Ki: "Uh, n-no I'm good, how about you just drink it all in one big gulp so you won't have to worry about it spilling."

Ky: "No it's a gift from you so I want to savor it a long as possible, but if you want some I'll give it to you, I'll even let you drink from where my lip marks still are, you know like an indirect kiss."

Ki: "Uh."

Ky: "Come on, just one little sip."

Ki: "Uuuuh."

Ky: "Indirect kiss.~"

Ki: "Uuuuuuuh!~"

Ky: "Just one sip."

Ki: "Alright!"

Quickly Kirino snagged the glass out of my hand, planted her lips on the spot I just drank from and gulped down the entire glass.

Ki: "That was…totally…worth it."

Thinking fast I grab the glass out of Kirino's hand with my right hand and wrap my left arm around her back as she passed out.

Ky: " _{sigh}_ Why does she have to be so crazy and so cute at the same time?"

Ki: "Hehehe Kyousukeee.~"

Ky: "And why do I have to love her so much?"

I placed the cup on the nightstand before picking Kirino up, placing her on her bed and tucking her in.

Ky: "There you go. Jeez with the way she acts now I'm sort of scared of how she'll be on her eighteenth birthday."

Ki: "Just a couple…more years."

 _A couple more years… {fading in jackhammer sound}._

Ky: "…She's going to hunt me down like an animal."

I gave her one more kiss to her forehead before turning out the light and leaving.

 **Christmas Day (One week later)**

Ky: "Here, this one's from me."

Yo: "And it's to both of us?"

Dai: "You aren't being cheap are you boy?"

Ky: "Just open it up and see what's inside, I know you'll both like it."

Yo: "Oh! New robes and slippers and they're so plush, thank you Kyousuke."

Dai: "Hm a thoughtful gift."

Ky: "Your welcome."

Ki: "Hey idiot where's my gift?"

Ky: "Be patient it's right here."

I went over to the tree, grabbed the medium sized gift box and gave it to Kirino.

Ki: "Oh, I wonder what it could be heehee."

She tore the wrapping off of the box and lifted the lid to see the ice skates."

Ki: "Wow ice skates! They're so pretty."

Ky: "There should be something else there too."

Ki: "Hm? A day pass to the ice skating rink?"

Ky: "Yep I was thinking we could go and I could teach you how to skate."

Ki: "I-I know how to skate idiot, but if you really want me to go with you I'll go, wouldn't want to waste this ticket."

With that Kirino went upstairs to get ready.

Ky: "You guys won't be too lonely without us will you."

Yo: "No your father set up a Christmas date for us at the spa and we'll be leaving later."

Ky: "Wow dad you really know how to take care of your woman."

Dai: " _{Grumble}_."

Ky: "Hehe I'll go ahead and give you guys some privacy."

I left the room and went upstairs to grab my skates but when I opened my door there was a small wrapped box on my desk that wasn't there this morning, I walked over to it and read the tag attached to it.

(From: Kirino, To: Kyousuke)

Ky: "If she had to leave it for me here I doubt it's something appropriate and given the size, shape, weight and the sound it makes when I shake it I can only assume it's something she bought from the drug store."

I tore the wrapping off of the box to reveal of course…

Ky: "A box of condoms…well it is the thought that counts…I guess."

I stowed the condoms in a part of my closet where even mom wouldn't be able to find them then grabbed my skates and left my room. I walked downstairs to see Kirino dressed in a figure-hugging, red and white Christmas dress with a matching cap and half jacket and a pair of black winter tights.

Ki: "Jeez why do you always have to take so long idiot?"

Ky: "I stumbled across your little gift."

Ki: "Oh, did you like it?~"

Ky: "I'm currently contemplating on how to dispose of them in a way that will keep mom and dad from finding it."

Ki: "You will not do that, that's your Christmas gift~"

Ky: "And I will gladly accept them as such but there is no way I'm using them."

Ki: "Ugh, why do you have to be such a prude?"

Ky: "Because if I wasn't we'd probably have a lot of things to explain to our parents by now."

Ki: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ky: "If you don't know than that's the very reason why I can't indulge you."

Ki: "Eh?"

Ky: "Come on let's get going before the rink closes."

We left the house and took a train to the outdoor rink, once we arrived we could see quite a few people were here, not a lot but still a crowd. Kirino couldn't wait to get on the ice and as soon as she did it seemed like she did know how to skate but when she noticed me watching her she lost her balance and fell on her bottom.

Ki: "Ow! Kyousukeeee help me I don't know to skaaaate.~"

Ky: " _So transparent,_ I'm coming hold on."

I skate over to her and help her up.

Ki: "Hmmph my bottom hurts will you rub it for me?"

Ky: "Absolutely not."

I let go of her but her legs begin to exaggeratedly wobble and she loses her balance again.

Ki: "Oh noooo.~"

Luckily I was able to grab her before she fell.

Ky: "Will you knock it off? I saw you earlier, you do know how to skate."

Ki: "No I don't, no matter what I do I just keep falling, will you please teach me big brother."

Ky: " _{blush}_ Hmph, fine."

Ki: "Yay."

 _Why do I have to be so weak?_

The rest of the day I held onto Kirino as I "taught" her how to skate but if the scene were to taken out of context, especially with the big smile she had on her face, one would think we were a happy couple skating close together. The rink closed at eight so we had to leave, when we were a few blocks from the house my phone buzzed signaling a text message.

Ky: "Hm?"

|Sorry sweetie we won't be coming home tonight, your father and I will be staying at a hotel for the night, there's some food in the fridge if you two get hungry, see you tomorrow.~|

Ky: "Looks like mom and dad won't be home tonight."

Ki: "Reallyyy? You thinking what I-"

Ky: "No Kirino."

Ki: "Hmph."

Ky: "But we can at least share a bed tonight."

Ki: "That's what I was going to say!"

Ky: "But you have to wear some form of clothing that, at the very least, covers your chest, stomach and everything above your mid-thigh."

Ki: "Yes sir."

We reached the house, took off our shoes and spent the next couple of hours eating snacks and cuddling on the couch, without any indecent touching, while watching Christmas specials on TV. When 10:00 came around I decided it was time to go to bed so we could wake up early enough to avoid mom and dad walking in on us.

Ky: "Okay come on Kirino time to sleep."

Ki: "Wait before we go I have another present for you."

Ky: "Kirino if this is another bottle of Viagra-"

Ki: "No it's not! Just hold on a minute."

Kirino left the living room and went over to the stairs closet to pull out a large box, she then came back and gave it to me.

Ky: "Huh this feels like it could be an actual present."

Ki: "So go ahead and open it."

I took the wrapping off of the box and it was revealed to be a new laptop in a dark blue color.

Ky: "A laptop?"

Ki: " _{blush}_ Well since you're going to leaving for college soon I thought you could use a laptop so we can video chat sometimes, I even got it in your favorite color."

Ky: "Wow thanks Kirino."

Ki: "Hmhm."

Ky: "Well Kirino given the non-explicit nature of this gift I can officially count you as a good girl."

Ki: "Pff what are you Santa Claus?"

Ky: "In a way yes."

Ki: "Eh?"

Ky: "I have one more gift to give you."

Ki: "Really?! Where is it?!"

Ky: "Give me a second."

I then reached under the couch and grabbed my little gift, once in hand I placed it on my head and Kirino began to laugh in amusement.

Ki: "Phahahah a mistletoe hat?"

Ky: "Yep, if you were a good girl all day today I was going to let you kiss me under this, but you failed."

Ki: "Eh?!"

Ky: "That is until you gave me such a thoughtful gift, so I thought I'd let everything else slide."

Ki: "So all I had to do was buy your love?"

Ky: "No, if you had simply given me the laptop I would've just accepted it and left it at that but the fact that you mentioned using it to video chat after I leave for college made me feel happier to accept it and gave the gift more sentimental value especially since you thought to get it in my favorite color."

Ki: " _{blush}_ So you really liked it that much just because of that?"

Ky: "Yep, I find more value in gifts from the heart rather than just from the wallet and I think a gift like that deserves a gift in return."

Ki: "So that means?~"

Ky: "By the laws of Christmas I have to kiss you under the mistletoe."

Ki: "Hmhm.~"

I leaned in and placed my lips against Kirino's, it was a tame kiss and surprisingly Kirino left it that way, no tongue, no grabbing my nether regions, no guiding my hands to her nether regions, just a simple and enjoyable mistletoe kiss.

Ki: "Merry Christmas Kyousuke."

Ky: "Merry Christmas Kirino."

 **AN: And a merry Christmas to you all and a happy New year.**


End file.
